


Girl in Red

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura and Ino are lesbians, She/They Ino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Single mother, Sakura Haruno takes Sarada to ichiraku, where a certain blonde works. Ino finds Sakura mesmerizing, deciding to leave her number on their table. Nobody knew that their lives would change in an instant all because of a simple slip of paper.





	Girl in Red

Sakura Haruno had never expected to be a single mother, having to work extensive hours to take care of her daughter Sarada. Though, she would never regret what happened. 

It all started when Sakura had a one night stand when she was 19. She didn’t enjoy any of it, and it was purely based off of her trying to prove to herself she wasn’t a lesbian. 

After a week of having morning sickness, headaches and nausea she decided to take a pregnancy test — It was positive. 

Sakura was so freaked out. She didn’t even remember who the father was, or what he looked like because she was too drunk to notice. Now she was left with a child to raise all on her own. 

Sakura decided that working at the mental health clinic would give her enough income to support herself and the baby. Even though she had no idea who the father was, she was confident she would be alright on her own. 

Once Sarada was older, things got more difficult as she would sometimes ask who her father was. She was always curious who she came from. Sakura always said she had no idea, but Sarada wondered if Sakura was telling the truth. 

Sakura had a few relationships off and on though none of them seemed to work out as the woman her age weren’t ready to raise a child. Sarada loved Sakura more than anything, however, she always wished Sakura would find somebody who was here to stay. 

On Sarada’s thirteenth birthday, Sakura decided to take her to Ichiraku. It was only then that Sarada truly saw her mom smile. As they both sat down, deciding what they wanted to order, Sarada noticed a certain blonde waitress watching Sakura carefully. 

“Mom, that lady is staring at us,” Sarada spoke softly. 

“She is not, oh, um don’t worry about it sweetie,” Sakura’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she met eyes with the cute blonde. 

“Mom, I can see how much you’re blushing.”

Just as Sakura was about to speak, the cute blonde came over to their table, smiling softly. “Hi, my name is Ino and I will be your server for tonight. What can I get you two?” 

Sakura gulped before smiling back. “We would like two bowls of your classic ramen.”

Ino nodded, biting her lip before returning to the kitchen. Sakura was relieved, as she was almost getting too nervous to talk. Ino seemed like a very bright, beautiful person and Sakura was completely blown away. Though Sakura didn’t know it, Ino was blown away too. 

Ino returned with two bowls of ramen that she carefully placed in front of them. Ino’s hand managed to brush Sakura’s, the two of them locking eyes before looking away nervously. 

“Oh, um, sorry about that,” Ino laughed, a faint blush appearing on their cheeks.

Sakura smiled softly. “No, it’s alright. Trust me, you’ve been nothing but kind.”

Ino nodded. “Well, enjoy your food!” 

Sarada smiled before taking a giant mouthful of her ramen. She noticed the blush on their cheeks as they brushed hands as well as how Sakura was looking out to see if Ino might come back. Sarada knew there was something brewing between her mom and Ino, even though they had just met. 

As they finished, Ino had come back to take their bowls. Sarada watched as Ino eyed Sakura’s green eyes before getting lost in them.

There was something about Sakura that was different from the other woman she had encountered. Sakura made her feel something different. 

Sakura handed the money to Ino, their hands brushing once again. Just as Sakura was about to walk off with Sarada, Ino stopped them. 

“Just wait!” Ino yelled, before grabbing a piece of paper and writing something on it. Ino placed the small slip of paper on Sakura’s table before winking and hurrying back to the kitchen. 

Sakura opened the slip of paper to see a number, Ino’s number. Ino gave Sakura her number. Sakura let out a small giggle before placing the paper in her pocket. 

“So I guess you just scored that blonde’s number, huh, mom?” Sarada had known something like this would happen. In her eyes, they were ‘eye flirting’ the entire night. 

“I guess so,” Sakura smiled. 

After heading home and watching a movie, Sarada had officially gone to bed. Sakura looked at the slip of paper and contemplated whether or not to text Ino now, or wait till the morning. She decided to go for it, texting Ino, a small smile appearing on her face. 

_Hey, it’s me Sakura from Ichiraku. With the pink hair and green eyes, the red dress. My daughter was with me._

A few minutes later and Sakura’s phone lit up with a text from Ino.

_How could I forget. You’re very mesmerizing, Sakura._

Sakura decided to be up front, and go with what she was feeling. Though she was nervous, she didn’t want to let that get in the way of her romantic life.

_So are you. That tip wasn’t just for your service you know._

As Sakura and Ino continued to talk, they asked each other about their lives, about work, about family. Sakura opened up about her struggles and how she became a mom. Ino didn’t find anything wrong with that at all. She thought it was brave of Sakura to raise Sarada all on her own. 

After many nights of texting back and forth, Ino finally decided to take one for the team and ask Sakura out. 

_You + me + dinner tomorrow night?_

Sakura’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she looked down at her phone, before responding back to ino.

_Yes._

Sakura had just finished dinner for Sarada when Ino rang the doorbell. She put the food on the table, before opening the door to see ino in a purple two piece. It was definitely a lot different than their work attire.

“Sarada, dinner is on the table, I’ll see you later!”  
Sakura yelled, before shutting the door and heading out with ino. 

Sakura and Ino felt at ease being together. It was like they were finally able to open up about things they were keeping in for a long time. 

As they talked away, Ino couldn’t help but watch how Sakura’s smile lit up as she spoke. Sakura made Ino feel wanted and she liked that. Ino hoped they could go on more dates together — this one was going just as they hoped it would. 

It got late, and both Sakura and Ino decided it was time to head out. Though, Ino wouldn’t let Sakura walk home alone so she came along too. 

Walking side by side, Sakura and Ino’s hands brushed, both of them nervously pulling away, Sakura frantically apologizing. 

“I’m sorry, uh I didn’t mean to, sorry,” Sakura stuttered. 

Ino shook her head. “Don’t apologize, I uh, I liked that.” 

A blush appeared on Sakura’s cheeks.”Oh, well I liked it too,” Sakura took a deep breath. “I liked this, being with you.”

“I liked it too. There’s something about you that’s different than the other girls I’ve met. I feel different when I’m with you.”

Sakura and Ino both took a step forward, closing the distance between each other. Sakura looked up at ino, before kissing them softly. 

“I hope we can do this again Ino,” Sakura smiled.

Ino nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

After they reached Sakura’s apartment building, they said their goodbyes and off Ino went. Sakura managed to barely unlock the door before Sarada bombarded her with questions about how the date went. 

“Mom, how did it go? Did you kiss? Did you have fun?” 

Sakura laughed before closing the door. “I’ll tell you that tomorrow. Right now, it’s time for bed.”

Sarada pouted before finally giving in and heading to her room. After Sakura turned off Sarada’s light and closed the door, she noticed a text from Ino.

_I had fun tonight, girl in red._

Sakura smiled, before nervously texting back. 

_Oh so now you have a nickname for me I see? Could you elaborate on that?_

_You’re always in red, and well it’s kind of mesmerizing._

_Says the one with beautiful eyes and long blonde hair._

Ino rolled her eyes. 

_Sakura, you have pink hair and green eyes that anyone would get lost in. You’re beautiful._

_And so are you. You know, my daughter was begging me to talk to you because I couldn’t stop staring._

_You're not the only one. My boss yelled at me for staring too much._

Sakura giggled, before checking the time on her phone. 

_I should go to bed, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Ino._

_Night Sakura, sleep well._

As Sakura placed her head on her pillow, she hoped she would dream of Ino. 

Ino and Sakura met up once again, this time at a nearby cafe. Both Sakura and Ino had gotten very comfortable around each other. They had no trouble coming up with what to say to each other. If time was not an issue, they could have sat for hours just talking away, watching each other carefully. 

Sakura and Ino had been seeing each other for two weeks when they both decided that Sarada should meet Ino. Sarada was Sakura’s daughter, of course and she was an important part of Sakura’s life. Sakura wanted Ino to be apart of Sarada’s life too. 

It was hard for Sarada, seeing people come and go from Sakura’s life. She always wanted her mom to finally meet somebody who was there to stay. Sarada hoped that Ino was that somebody.

As Sakura and Sarada reached the cafe, they spotted Ino sitting down at a table. Sakura kissed Ino’s cheek before sitting down with Sarada. 

Ino smiled softly. “Hi Sarada, I’m Ino,”

Sarada nodded. “Yeah, my mom talks about you all the time.”

“Oh, she does?” Ino looked over at Sakura, who had a faint blush on her cheeks. “Well I talk about Sakura to my dad too.”

“I like you Ino, and if my mom is happy with you then I’m happy too!” Sarada spoke.

Eventually, with Sarada’s permission, Ino started staying over at Sakura’s. It was comforting to finally have somebody to sleep with at night and wake up with the next morning. Being in Ino’s arms felt different than anybody else Sakura had been with — She felt at home. 

Sarada got used to Ino spending the night and eating dinner with them. She often would see Ino hugging Sakura from behind as they both prepared dinner. Sakura would giggle softly, as Ino rested her head on Sakura’s shoulder. It made Sarada smile to see them both so happy. 

After a month of dating, Ino became a familiar face. Sometimes instead of walking home, Ino would pick up Sarada and they would stop by the cafe so Sarada could get whatever she wanted. 

There were a few times when Sakura’s girlfriends stayed at the house, but it was never anything like this. Sarada never had gotten too close with any of them, and once they broke up Sarada wasn’t exactly sad. 

On their two month anniversary, Sakura decided to book a room at a hot springs for her and Ino. She knew it would be nice to just have a night to be alone together. Sakura wanted Ino to know just how important they were to Sakura. 

Sakura smiled, before brushing the hair out of Ino’s face. “You’re beautiful Ino.”

Ino’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “As are you, girl in red.”

“I love you,” Sakura closed the distance between her and ino and kissed her softly. Ino couldn’t help but smile as she felt Sakura’s lips on hers. 

“I love you too, Sakura.”

Both of them were happy just enjoying the silence in each other’s arms. There was nowhere they had to be but here. 

Sakura kissed Ino one more time, before making her feel things she craved for a long time. The feelings Ino got when she was with Sakura made her heart flutter, they never wanted it to end. 

Four months in and Sakura had forgotten all about her problems. She was happy just being with Ino and Sarada. Though, on days when Ino slept at her own apartment, it felt lonely. Sakura liked waking up with Ino by her side.

Sakura decided that having her two favourite people with her was what mattered most. She wanted Ino to move in, with Sarada’s approval of course.

Sarada obviously said yes — She couldn’t have been happier to find out that Ino was moving in. Ino was somebody Sarada found easy to talk to. She wasn’t afraid to go to Ino for support when she needed it. As well as that, Ino made her mom happy, which Sarada cherished most. 

At first Sakura had thought this would just be a fling, or a short relationship. It wasn’t unlike her to have doubts as all her other relationships never worked out, and after having Sarada nobody was committed enough. However, it was different with Ino. Her and Sarada spent a lot of time together, and Ino was there for Sarada whenever she needed it. It had only been four months but to Sakura, it started to feel like they were a family. 

Six months in and Sarada decided to buy them matching shirts with what little money she had saved. Sarada’s shirt said “if lost return to mom” and Sakura and Ino’s said “I’m mom.” Though it wasn’t anything too special, Ino cherished it more than anything. 

Ino and Sakura headed out to dinner, just the two of them. They wanted to do something special for their sixth month anniversary. Of course, they went to the one and only Ichiraku. Because it was where they first met, both Sakura and Ino felt it was a special place with amazing memories. 

“You know, those shirts were really something huh?” Sakura smiled.

Ino nodded. “I loved them, though I’m sure it was more meant for you than me.”

“What?” Sakura took a deep breath. “Sarada loves you, she sees you as family.” 

“But, what about her father?” Ino looked down at the table. 

Sakura grabbed Ino’s hand, squeezing it softly. “You know I don’t know who the father is, and even if I did find out, it doesn’t change who you wanna are to Sarada. You’re my girlfriend Ino, and these past six months you’ve been nothing but amazing with Sarada. No one could ever replace you.” 

“I love you, you know,” Ino exclaimed, a single tear falling down their face. 

“Yeah, I love you too.”

The next day, Ino and Sakura took Sarada out for ice cream, the three of them wearing the shirt’s Sarada bought. As they ordered their ice cream, Sarada went outside to wait. 

A man with black hair came up to Sarada reading her shirt out loud. “If lost, return to mom.”

He spoke quietly. “Are you lost?” 

Sarada shook her head as Naruto approached. “Honey, she isn’t lost, I just saw Sakura and Ino go inside to order.”

Ino and Sakura came out with their orders, surprised to see Naruto with somebody they’ve never met.

“Sakura, Ino, this is Sasuke, my boyfriend.”

“Naruto, you never told me you had a boyfriend! Oh my god this is so exciting!” Sakura exclaimed, before looking over at Sarada. “This is Sarada, my daughter.”

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah, I noticed her shirt,” He paused for a moment. “Oh, I get it, because you’re mom!”

Sakura nodded before sitting down with Sarada and Ino. “She’s mom too,” Sakura pointed at Ino who had an obvious blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke chuckled. “Ah yes, two lesbians and their daughter, what a great sight to see.” 

After that day, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke became their own group of friends. They did everything together. Sakura would talk to Naruto and Sasuke about Ino and how much she loved her. They were the first ones Sakura went to, when she wanted to propose to Ino. 

A year and a half into their relationship and Sakura decided she wanted to be with Ino forever. There was never a day that went by where Sakura’s heart didn’t race at the sight of Ino. Seeing Ino and Sarada laughing away at something made Sakura feel like she was at home, I mean, they were her home. 

Sakura had her ring all ready when her and Ino headed over to Ichiraku. Her heart raced as Ino interlocked their hands. 

As they sat down, anxiety filled Sakura’s frame. This was something she had never done before and she wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out. However, she knew as long as she was with Ino everything would be alright. 

Sakura took the ring out of her pocket, before getting down on one knee. Ino looked down at Sakura, a blush appearing on her cheeks. 

Sakura smiled softly. “Ino Yamanaka will you marry me?” 

Ino nodded. “Yes.”

Months later and everything was better than it was. Sakura, Ino, and Sarada had moved into a house, which finally made them like a true family. Instead of it just being Sakura and Sarada, it was Ino, Sakura and Sarada. They began to realize that Ino was the one thing they had always lacked. 

“Hey mama, Boruto wants to hangout later, is it okay if I go?” 

Ino nodded. “Of course, but make you let mom know too okay?” 

That day Naruto and Sasuke decided to visit, bringing drinks and ramen. The four of them stuffed their faces and drank lots, laughing at everything the other said. 

As Naruto contained his laughter, he looked over at Sasuke before looking back at a picture of Sarada. “Hey Sasuke, you know you and Sarada look a lot a like.”

Sasuke laughed, before taking another drink. “Imagine that, if I was her father, wouldn’t that be just the weirdest thing? Two gay people and their partners being your parents?”

Sakura giggled before looking over at Ino. “I don’t know who the father is of course, but I don’t wanna know. I have all that I need right here.” 

Ino leaned into Sakura’s side before kissing her cheek. “Hmmm, all I need is right here too.”

When Sarada got back from her time with Boruto she noticed Ino sound asleep on the couch. Sakura was watching her closely, caressing her face softly. Sarada smiled at the two most important people in her life. 

“How was your time with Naruto and Sasuke?”

Sakura spoke softly, trying not to wake Ino up. “Oh, it was great! We talked about lots of things, and it made me realize something very important.”

“What did you realize mama?” Sarada questioned. 

Sakura smiled before looking down at Ino. “I’ll tell you next time.”

Sarada pouted before going off to her room. 

Each day, the wedding got closer and Sakura and Ino couldn’t wait. They were so ready to finally be married and have their whole lives ahead of them as a married couple

Sarada often watched the couple twirl each other around in the kitchen, or hug the other from behind, it made her smile to them so affectionate. She wasn’t sure how she was going to handle seeing them finally get married without crying her eyes out. 

“Mama, how did you know you wanted to marry Ino?” Sarada asked.

“Well, I just knew. I saw the two of you together, and I just thought, man, they mean everything to me —I always want Ino in my life alongside Sarada,” Sakura paused for a moment. “It was also about love, I just knew I loved Ino and that I never wanted our love to end.”

Sarada smiled. “I’m so glad mama gave you her number, because now she’s here with us, and we’re a family.”

“And we always will be.”

It was a day before the wedding and both Ino and Sakura were nervous beyond belief. They didn’t want to screw anything up. Though they always promised each other everything would be okay as long as they were together. 

Ino kissed Sakura, before softly caressing her thigh. “I love you,” Ino murmured, before kissing Sakura again. 

“Do that one more time, I dare you,” Sakura smirked. 

“And if I do?” Ino whispered. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“This,” Sakura pinned Ino to the bed, kissing them, not too soft and not too rough.

Before Ino could open their mouth, Sakura pulled out something from her pocket. 

“I thought we weren’t going to get each other anything?” 

“I know, but I had to, just open it alright?” Sakura handed the small bag to Ino. 

Ino opened the small bag, to see two matching bracelets with their initials on it. A single tear fell down Ino’s face. 

“So we can always be together,” Sakura smiled, wiping away Ino’s tears. 

The next day came and it was officially their wedding day. Ino had no idea, however, Sakura had something special planned, something that only the two of them would understand. 

As all the guests had arrived, the wedding was ready to begin. Sakura and Ino were officially getting married. 

Ino had reached the front and soon came Sakura, who was wearing a deep red gown. Ino watched Sakura in awe, unable to process what was happening. 

As Sakura reached Ino she smiled softly before whispering in her ear. “You know, I was your girl in red, but this time, I’m your wife”


End file.
